


(PODFIC) Unearthed by toomuchplor

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: P4R-378 was host to ferocious biannual geomagnetic storms that made the surface completely uninhabitable for six weeks. Of course, they had discovered this the hard way.





	(PODFIC) Unearthed by toomuchplor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unearthed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208659) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cnh1ycmsp6vs0cq/Unearthed_by_Toomuchplor.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC:"Lone Harvest" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
